


» Echo kom Azgeda |Enemies to Family|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, Echo Kom Azgeda - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Headcanon, bc my girl doesnt get the love she deserves, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: being best friends with Echo 🤍warnings:minor spoilers for S6 and S7
Relationships: Echo (The 100)/Reader, Echo/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 7





	» Echo kom Azgeda |Enemies to Family|

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I've loved Echo for a while now and it makes me sad that there's no content for her because people are pressed and are (mentally) 12 years old so, this one's for me and the lead of S7, queen of character development alongside Murphy and Octavia.

╼ It's not like your friendship sprung out of thin air; I mean, she was a spy for Azgeda, then clan that wanted you dead more than any other.

╼ There was also the tiny detail that she tried to kill you, and Octavia, and Bellamy... pretty much everyone you knew.

╼ To be fair, you had tried to kill her too, so we'll call it even.

╼ You had left the bunker with Bellamy to go after Raven; you couldn't leave her there to die alone and, if that meant you'd die too, you were okay with it.

╼ Echo saved your asses after a group of Grounders ambushed you on your way to the lab. Of course, she did it in hopes you'd take her with you but... could you blame her? You were sure you'd have done the same and she kinda did save your lives for real so you thought you owed her that much.

╼ The drama to get to the Ring was almost too much to handle, only able to lay on the floor as you breathed again after Raven saved your asses as she usually did. Bless her heart.

╼ After that, you had five years to kill until you could get back down.

╼ You did a throughout search of the Ring until you found a room you liked; yeah sure, most were the same but it's all about how it feels. Trust me, makes sense.

╼ The first year was a struggle and you could tell the ones feeling it the most were Emori and Echo for they had never been anywhere other than the Ground; it was also easy to see Echo wondered if being alive up there was worth it. 

╼ Bellamy was pissed and wouldn't talk to her and it wasn't as if she would start a conversation with her but you decided to give it a go; what could actually go wrong?

╼ So you started including her in things, even if it was something dumb like picking up plates from a self. Soon, you started to feel that Echo looked more comfortable, ending up joining the group with Emori with whom she had gotten along first for everything they had in common.

╼ _"So, Echo, what do you say if I asked you to teach me how to fight?" "You want me to teach you?" "Yeah."_ -you nodded happily- _"Why not ask Bellamy?"_

╼ You perceived the mockery in her tone; everyone in the group had moved past well... the past. You all had done things, Bellamy massacred a whole army and no one was holding that over his head, so why was he being a dick about this? You weren't sure, but Bellamy had always been an ass.

╼ _"Because Bellamy's too far up his ass and he's easy to beat lately." "So you want a challenge." "Sha, en lukot seintaim."_ [Yes, and a friend]

╼ You smirked as she eyed you with a glint of surprise in her eyes; you had practiced your Trig with Lincoln and Emori so you decided to impress Echo.

╼ _"Mous odat."_ [Almost perfect] _"What did I say wrong?" "Nothing, it's just..." "I'm not especially great at friendships either."_

╼ After that, you grew a bit closer each day; you weren't exactly friends yet but you were happy to see she was starting to get more involved in your daily life and that she looked more comfortable around everyone.

╼ Years passed and, eventually, you realized you all had grown closer together, like a little family, but Echo was still your favorite person up there.

╼ _"You're just mad I won you again." "You mean you played dirty."_

╼ Echo and you had been training together for a long time, Raven eventually joining you and the three of you having fun together. Emori joined too sometimes but she enjoyed much more sitting beside the training area and watching each of you get your ass handed by Echo.

╼ It took a long time for Echo to open up to you but you didn't mind, you didn't care about her past, you just cared she was up there with you and you were all you had right now. She apologized for her past and you apologized for your own, your clans had been at war but now that was in the past and you knew she deserved forgiveness as much as you did.

╼ Echo grew easily fond of you, considering you family as the years passed, always thanking the commander for that day you spoke to her first and decided she was worth including in your routine.

╼ She taught you more Trig, realizing she was much more patient than you had imagined, helping you with the intonation of words and teaching you to write it. This meant you spend a lot of time speaking in Trig with her which derivated in your both reverting to that language when you wanted to say something just to each other and the rest were present.

╼ With time, that died our for everyone ended up learning Trig, even Murphy prior to taking over half the ship and ignoring everyone.

╼ You grow into an easy routine: training with Echo in the morning and then whatever needed to be done around the Ring in the afternoons because you knew, if you did it the other way around, you wouldn't have the energy to fight her.

╼ Sometimes it felt like you lived in the same room because you spent so much time together.

╼ Eventually choosing to be roommates because you didn't do too well with loneliness and Echo enjoyed the company.

╼ Sharing the clothes you found around the Ring.

╼ Helping each other with your hair, cutting hers when she asked for help.

╼ Teaching her all you knew about space and the solar system, the stars, and comments.

╼ Teasing her when she said that Monty's algae was good when you knew she was just being polite and she actually hated it as much as everyone else did.

╼ Fighting by her side and for her when you're back in the Ground, defending her from Octavia and helping and craving to get to her and Murphy and Raven.

╼ Wondering where you will end up next once you are back in space after McCreary launched the missile that destroyed Earth.

╼ Going to cryo together and by each other's side.

╼ Waking up to see her face first. Smiling and hugging her, both of you happy as could be until you learned about what has actually happened.

╼ Being as weary as she is of the primes.

╼ And for good reason, being the one to save her from the crazy dude that wanted to kill her after making her a Nightblood.

╼ Wondering what that would mean from now on.

╼ Celebrating together when everything is settled, when the war is over and the Primes have been dealt with.

╼ Going with her and Bellamy to look for Octavia and then getting stuck with her in Skyring.

╼ Surviving together.

╼ Being more than just friends. Being family.


End file.
